


Bourbon and Fruit

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Tali and Kaidan know that Shepard doesn't even realise its his birthday. They plan a surprise anyway.





	Bourbon and Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shepards!

Maric frowned as the doors to his cabin opened. It was dark. Very dark.

“Lights on.”

Nothing. He sighed, just another thing to deal with.

“EDI? What the fuck has happened to my lights?”

“Come on in Maric,” a purring voice came from the shadows.

Tali then. Blinking, he walked carefully into the room. Maric startled a bit as strong arms came around his waist, relaxing when he heard Kaidan’s throaty laugh. “Fuck, you know better than to sneak up on me Kaidan.”

“I do,” the other sentinel said, nuzzling the back of Maric’s neck, giving it a light nip. Shepard shivered from the sensual caress. “But I trust you.” Kaidan’s hands walked their way up his abs, twisting his nipples through his shirt before stopping over Shepard’s eyes. “Do you trust us?”

“Always,” Maric breathed. His heart fluttered at the admission, one that he would have considered a weakness in himself just a few years ago.

Leaning back, he let Kaidan direct his body, trusting in the man to direct him around any obstacles in his path. Slowly, they moved through the cabin, down the stairs and Maric knew he had been directed to the front of his bed.

Wait, not the bed, the little dining area.

Kaidan removed his hands, letting Maric open his eyes, his hands drifting back down to around Maric’s stomach. Shepard smiled at the sight that he had been led to. Little glowing orbs floated around the room, casting soft orange light everywhere. The fish tank was still softly dimmed, creating a beautiful shimmer over the lounge.

Tali was sitting already, the way her head was cocked showed her amusement. His eyes drifted lower and he smiled at the small food platter that his lovers had set out for them to enjoy. There was some cheese and a variety of fresh fruit. Best of all; a bottle of his favourite bourbon.

Twisting in Kaidan’s grip, he kissed the man behind him. He grinned as he heard Tali giggle behind them.

“How the hell did you get fresh fruit aboard the Normandy?” Maric loved fruit. It had been almost non-existent as a child in the Reds, and life as a marine in space didn’t allow for much either.

“Happy birthday Shepard,” Tali purred.

Maric blinked, taken a little bit aback. It was his birthday? Huh...he’d never really celebrated it before. But he guessed that was before he got these two dorks as his partners.

He held his hand out to Tali, pulling her up from the couch. Pressing fingers to his lips, he then pressed his hand against her chest, a quarian kiss. She squeezed his hand in response, then Maric twirled them all around, pulling them both to him.

He was not going to let them see him cry. Commander Maric Fucking Shepard did not cry. “I fucking love you both.”

Kaidan smiled into Maric’s neck, while Tali played with his hair.

“We love you too, you dope.”

They held on, a long hug between the three of them. Maric was the one to end it, eager to dig into the birthday platter. Tali and Kaidan followed him onto the couch, one on either side.

“You know, I haven’t ever actually celebrated my birthday before,” Maric confessed, reaching for an orange slice.

“We know,” Kaidan murmured, pouring three shots of the bourbon out. It was a special blend that both dextro and levo species could enjoy. “That’s why we wanted to share it with you. But don’t worry, this is just the start.”

Kaidan chuckled at Maric’s raised eyebrow.

“Well, we got you bourbon to start your birthday off with,” Tali’s hand indicated her amusement. She’d already placed her emergency induction port into her glass, sipping slowly.

“So we thought we might end it with a blowjob, and then see how we went from there,” Kaidan ended, flashing a grin.

“...you two are the fucking best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to the wonderful barbex, who somehow always finds time to read to beta my shit xD


End file.
